


Ten, Fifteen, Twenty!

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, But does she love him back, Confessions, F/M, Growing Up, I shouldn't have but I did, Lydia has a type, Stiles loves Lydia, fifteen year olds, ten year olds, these two, twenty year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: Stiles and Lydia through the years.Enjoy xx





	Ten, Fifteen, Twenty!

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little one shot that I wrote way back before Christmas. It needs to be finished. I actually started writing this one Half way through writing 'Hate is a Powerful Word'
> 
> It's only rated M for a bit of mild language.
> 
> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

**TEN!**

The first time Stiles Stilinski saw Lydia Martin was a month before he started his last year of elementary school. He and his best friend Scott McCall were throwing a baseball back and forth in their quiet Cul-de-sac, when they saw the moving truck pull up in front of the house right next door to Stiles'. The boys stopped to watch the men hop out of the truck and go to the back. Then they saw a blue SUV pull into the driveway.

Stiles is pretty sure he stopped breathing when the pretty redhead climbed out of the back seat. She looked to be the same age as them. She wore a blue dress, and her hair was plaited in one long braid that sat over her shoulder. From where he stood he couldn't tell if her eyes were blue or green, but would later find out they were a bright shade of emerald. She smiled when she saw her new home and Stiles thinks it's the prettiest smile he has ever seen.

He is one hundred percent certain that he fell in love with Lydia Martin that day, even if he didn't really know what love was. All he knew was that every time he saw her after that, his heart would beat faster, and his ability to use words disappeared. Stiles and Scott continued to watch on as the two big bulky men started carrying furniture into the two storey house, with a its cream coloured bricks and dark blue tin roof.

Like any normal ten year old boys, they soon got bored of watching the goings on of next door. So they both ran inside Stiles' house to tell Stiles' Mom that they had new neighbours. After animatedly describing the family of three, Mrs Stilinski made them sandwiches and poured them both a glass of juice. Then Stiles and Scott ran out the back to climb the treehouse there, that his dad built, so they could sticky beak into the neighbours yard.

Before long Scott had to head home for supper. So the boys said their goodbyes and Scott headed back to his house. Stiles stayed up in the treehouse for another hour, hoping to get a look at the pretty girl who had moved in next door. Just as his mom called him inside, the neighbours back door opened. Stiles crouched behind the railing (because he didn't want to come off as creepy) before peeking over the top. There she was walking down the steps with a fluff ball in her arms.

She placed the dog on the ground and then for the first time Stiles hears her voice. He swore it sounded like angels singing.

"Go on Prada, time for pee pee."

Then his mom called his name again, this time getting the girls attention. Stiles had no choice but to reveal himself. So he took in a deep breath and stood up. His moving caught the girls eye and she looked up to the treehouse. Their eyes locked- Stiles couldn't move. She smiled at him - Stiles couldn't breath. Then she waved before picking up her dog again and heading inside. Stiles stood there for what felt like eons before he heard his mom again.

"Stiles!"

He quickly climbed down the steps. Jumped from the third last rung and raced inside. As he sat eating his supper, he couldn't help but think, this had been the best day ever.

The next time her saw her, was two days later, when he and Scott were watching movies in Stiles living room. There was a knock on the door that made both the boys turn and look. Stiles made to move to answer, when his mom ducked her head in the room, saying she had it. The boys went back to watching their movie. Stiles could just make out another ladies voice. Then he heard that angelic voice speaking again.

He literally leapt off the couch and ran towards the front door. Only slightly composing himself when he reached the entryway. There she stood, on the threshold of his door, dressed in denim shorts and a pink tee, with converse on her feet. Today her hair was up in a high ponytail and Stiles couldn't stop drooling. Just as Stiles started to walk towards the door, his mom was ushering them inside. Stiles panicked and ran back to the living room.

Two minutes later, the older lady and the girl were standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Stiles, Scott, these are our new neighbours."

Both the boys turned and stood to face the newcomers.

"This is Mrs Martin and her daughter Lydia." Stiles mom said introducing the duo.

Lydia? Lydia! Beautiful. Stiles thought to himself.

"This is my son Stiles and his best friend Scott."

"Hi." Scott said waving to the pair.

For some reason Stiles' mouth wasn't working. He was trying to speak, but he's pretty sure he looks like a fish trying to take in water. Lydia hides her face behind her hands as she lets out a small chuckle. Scott just looks at his friend dumbfounded. His mom must've said something, but Stiles hasn't a clue what it is. All he knows is that Lydia is being ushered into the living room to sit with the boys, and his mom and hers had made their way to the kitchen.

He's pretty sure Scott is telling Lydia all about the movie they're watching, but Stiles' mouth still refuses to work. He somehow gets his body to move and sits back down in the sofa, Scott beside him. Lydia opted for the armchair. They sat and watched the rest of the movie in silence. Stiles would occassionally look to where Lydia was sitting, only to find her looking back. When the movie finished Lydia turned to him with a determined look on her face.

"Can I see your treehouse?"

Stiles and Scott share a look. _Is she crazy?_ Boys only allowed. It's their fort, their hideaway where they do boy things. Like read comics, and play pretend. No girl has ever been in their treehouse before. Well it's not technically their treehouse, it's Stiles' treehouse, but because Scott is his best friend, it kind of is their treehouse. After a few beats and a few more looks shared between the two boys, Stiles turns to Lydia with a smile on his face.

"Sure." It's the first words to leave his mouth since she arrived.

Scott hits his leg, and looks at him wide eyed. Stiles just shrugs and stands. He heads towards the back door and Lydia is following close behind. Scott catches up to Stiles and pulls him off to the side, just as they walk out the door. Stiles turns to Lydia and holds one finger up to say hang on a sec and then moves towards the steps of the house, with Scott still gripping his arm tightly. When Scott checks to make sure they can't be heard, he rounds on Stiles.

"Dude, are you crazy or something?" He starts whispering to Stiles. "She's a girl. No Girls Allowed in the treehouse remember. It's our number one rule."

Just before he responds he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Lydia standing right behind him.

"Everything ok?" She asks with her hands clasped.

Before Scott can argue again, Stiles grabs Lydia's hand and helps her up the ladder.

Lydia comes over every day after that and plays with the boys in their treehouse. It took a disgruntled Scott three days to be okay with that arrangement. But when Lydia proved to not be a girly girl, he relented. In turn making Stiles very happy. They find out she loves comics and that she prefers Marvel to DC. She is not afraid of getting dirty and would rather pitch a baseball with them, than play with the numerous dolls she has upstairs in her room.

Stiles, Scott and Lydia's Moms become quite close too, spending afternoons having cups of tea, or whatever it is adults do. A week after Stiles first showed Lydia the treehouse, Scott and his Mom head off to Florida to visit his grandparents. In this time, Stiles and Lydia became very close. Spending everyday together, riding their bikes together, going to the park together and every afternoon they would come back and they would go up into the treehouse.

One night, a week before school started, their parents let them sleep in the treehouse. Like together. They stayed up late telling ghost stories and talked about the new school year. Lydia told Stiles she was nervous about starting at a new school, until she met him and Scott and now she was excited. Stiles tells Lydia all about the teachers at school. He tells her funny stories about stuff he and Scott get up to.

When they've exhausted all topics of conversation, Stiles goes to turn the lamp off. Lydia grabs his hand and Stiles has to do everything he can not to freak out. She looks at him with a desperate plea in her eye and asks if he can leave it on. Stiles just nods because she's still holding his hand and he is still trying not to freak out. She slowly lets his hand drop and Stiles is pretty sure he will never, never wash his hand again.

"Are you and Scott going to be okay having a girl hanging around you?" Lydia asked as she climbed into her sleeping bag.

He hadn't really thought about it much. He wondered how the other guys in his friend group would feel about having Lydia around. They would probably tease him and Scott mercilessly about it at first, but Stiles believes that they would all come around in the end. She had that affect on people. Plus there are a couple of girls in their friend group already, what will one more matter? He climbed into his sleeping bag and did up the zip before answering her confidently.

"Of course." He replied turning on his side so their faces were level.

She gave him a smile that made his heart rate soar. They talked a little bit more, yawning in between their sentences. It was pushing close to midnight and after spending the day at the public pools, they were both exhausted. Stiles watched Lydias eyes close. She was as perfect in sleep as she was awake. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, revelling in the fact that him and Lydia were sleeping in the same proximity.

Once school started back, and like he predicted, the guys gave him and Scott a hell of a time for the first three days. It took Lydia throwing a punch at an older boy that made them all stand up and take notice. The older boy made the mistake of calling her carrot top. He never saw it coming. From that day forward the rest of Stiles' guy friends treated her as if they'd known her their whole lives. That day also cemented Stiles' feelings for her.

_Who wouldn't love a girl that was pretty and could throw a punch?_

She was popular. The girls flocked to her as if she was a celebrity and the guys all fell in love with her. She became fast friends with Allison and Kira, but she always referred to Stiles as her best friend. She would come to him with everything. She would help him with his homework. They rode their bikes to school together and always ended back at Stiles' place afterwards so they could hang out in the tree house. Scott would often join them.

The years went past and they were still as tight as ever. She was there for him when his mother passed away. He was inconsolable for a long time, but Lydia was there for him every day. When her father walked out of their lives, Stiles bought her icecream and the notebook. They sat and watched the movie with Lydia curled up next to him. They went to their school dance together and it was the happiest night of his life.

Then Lydia discovers make up, designer clothes, and other boys besides Stiles out there, that pay attention to her. Every week she would come to the tree house gushing about a different crush she had, completely oblivious to how Stiles felt. He couldn't tell her this of course, so he let his heart break a little more everyday, but he would put on a brave face and let her talk about boys that weren't him.

~

**FIFTEEN!**

By the time they're in the second half of their freshmen year in Highschool, Stiles is still one hundred percent in love with Lydia Martin, but Lydia Martin was gushing over Jackson Whittemore. The school douche bag. Biggest man on campus, well, at least in their year. Stiles being the best friend in the world, would plaster on his bravest smile listen to her rave on and on about how fabulous Jackson was, or how Jackson had smiled at her that day.

When Lydia rushed to the treehouse one day and announced Jackson was taking her to the dance, Stiles was sure a part of him died. At the end of that dance, Lydia and Jackson were official and Stiles took a back seat to the guy who liked to bully him. He soldiered on though, even as he and Lydia seemed to drift apart. They would still meet up at the treehouse every now and then, and Lydia was absolutely adamant that Stiles was still her best friend.

Heading towards the end of freshman year and Stiles had started to change. He grew a few inches, he beefed up a little in the arms, grew his hair out a little and for the first time ever, girls were taking notice of him. They would smile shyly at him in the hallways, they would bat their eyelashes at him when they walked past him in the library. It was all a little scary, but exciting at the same time. But the one girl he wanted to notice him didn't.

During that summer he turned sixteen and got his drivers licence. His dad bought him a jeep for his birthday. He had a decent party too, that Lydia of all people organised for him. He spent the night surrounded by girls and Lydia spent the night wrapped up with her boyfriend. After everyone started to leave, including the douche bag, Lydia saunters up to Stiles with a sad look on her face. She nods her head in the direction of the treehouse and Stiles follows her without question.

They climb the ladder and sit down with their legs hanging over the edge.

"Did you have a fun night?" She questions a little solemnly.

"I did." He answers looking down at the dissipating crowd.

"You sure were popular with the girls tonight." She states finally turning to look at him.

He turns when he feels her eyes on him.

"Yeah, well, it's the swooshy hair." He jokes trying to coax a smile out of her.

It works, she chuckles a little before leaning her head on his shoulder. A soft breath leaving her lips.

"Why don't we hang out as much anymore?" She asks quietly.

"Well because you have a boyfriend, who hates me by the way." He replies.

Her head shoots up from his shoulder and she settles him with a quizzical look.

"No he doesn't." She scoffs.

Stiles quirks his eyebrows sending her a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Do I have to remind you how much pleasure he gets from needling me everyday, or how he likes to embarrass me in front of the whole school?"

"You're exaggerating." Her hands cross against her chest, a touch of anger in her voice.

"I'm really not." He says back.

There's silence as Stiles looks back down to the scant few people who are left in his backyard.

"Well it's not like you make much of an effort to get to know him."

"Excuse me? Are you being serious right now?" He asks, anger now rising in his chest. "Why would I want to get to know the guy who has practically bullied me my whole life?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and as my best friend you should support whoever I'm with."

Stiles laughs, like actually belly laughs, causing Lydia to set him with a scowl.

"I wouldn't hold your breath Lydia, hell will freeze over before me and Jackson ever become friends."

She doesn't answer, she just stands up and storms back down the ladder. Stiles watches as she stomps across the lawn, through the gate and back to her house. He hung his arms over the railing of the treehouse and let out a heavy sigh. It was their first fight. If you could really call it that. More like a turning point in their friendship. And while Lydia and Jackson were together, Stiles and Lydia literally only saw each other in passing.

It's not like he didn't try to apologise for the night of his birthday. Not that he thought he had to apologise, he hadn't asked her to be friends with the biggest bully in school. He sent her text messages and, he even stood knocking on her door for half an hour one day. But when Lydia Martin bears a grudge, you don't ever get off easy. So the rest of the summer he and Scott drove around Beacon Hills and spent their days without Lydia.

He tried again when school went back, but she avoided him everyday. Even when they shared the same classes. His heart hurt and he wasn't sure he would ever be anything with Lydia Martin again, let alone best friends. So when the new girl in school, Malia, asked him to go to the movies one night, he pushed down his feelings for Lydia and said yes. By the third week of classes, Stiles had a girlfriend and the distance between him and Lydia was insurmountable.

Scott and Allison had started dating during the summer and so the four of them spent a lot of time together on double dates. It was a tricky situation for Allison as she was still very close to Lydia, so they came to an agreement. Her name would never be mentioned when they hung out. Scott was of course in Stiles' corner, because you know they've been friends their whole lives, plus he hates Jackson just as much as Stiles does.

When thanksgiving comes around that year, Stiles' dad informs him that the Martins as well as the McCalls, the Argents and of course Malia, will be joining them for dinner. Stiles tries everything to change his mind, but the Martins are just as much ingrained into the parents lives as Lydia is - was - in Stiles'. Other than school, they had stayed completely away from one another. She very rarely sat at lunch with them now, and Lydia had moved seats in the three classes they shared.

So now they sit at opposite ends of the table in the Stilinski dining room not a word spoken between the two of them. Stiles conversed with Scott, Malia, his Dad and Mr Argent for most of the night. While Lydia kept close to Allison and her Mom. Malia is the only one at this table that doesn't know the history between Stiles and Lydia, so therefore when she addresses Lydia, in her somewhat brash way, Stiles notices Lydia bristle a bit.

"So Lydia, Scott tells me you guys all pretty much grew up together." Malia states.

Lydia sends her a curt nod.

"So how come you don't hang around us at school?"

Stiles cringes at the question and Lydia sits up straighter. This is not exactly a conversation he wants to have over Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone here pretty much has a fair idea of what happened between them, but they're not one hundred percent clued in. Stiles' eyes slowly drift to Lydia's direction and he recognises the smile she has on her face. Oh boy. Here we go. Her eyes flit quickly to his and then she leans a little over the table.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend." She replies with a slight sneer to her tone.

Malia looks between the two, confusion on her face. Everyone else is silent as they wait for world war three to start. He wasn't about to sit there and let him get the best of him. He presses his lips together in a tight line, before putting on his best smile, sending Lydia a look of indifference and spite. He turns to his girlfriend, grabs her hand under the table, places a soft kiss to her cheek before turning back to Lydia and speaks.

"Because Lydia is dating a moron."

"Stiles!" Both his Father and Ms McCall shout in unison.

The wide eyes and look of pure indignation from Lydia is enough for him to almost regret his words. Almost. There's silence for a long time as nobody can actually look at anyone. It's the scraping of her chair that gets everyone's attention. All heads fly up at the noise. She takes a sharp inhale and that noise alone stabs at his heart. They've never said a nasty word to each other, yet here he is dissing her boyfriend.

She stares at him with watery eyes and he tries to send her, what he hopes is an apologetic smile. She straightens up, her head held high, with her lips mashed together to stop her from crying, then she walks out of the room. He releases Malia's hand under the table and lowers his gaze, when he hears the door slam shut loudly. He hears the mumbled whispers of everyone around him, but it's Scotts voice and the scraping of two more chairs that makes him pay attention.

He looks up to see that Ms Martin and Allison have followed Lydia out the front door. He ignores the piercing looks from his dad, Melissa and Malia, instead focusing his best friend who is now ushering him in to the living area.

"Stiles....you know I hate Jackson just as much as you, but....Lydia."

"I know man ok, I'll apologise, but it infuriates me that she just doesn't see it....doesn't see how much of an asshole he is."

Scott just nods in agreement, but it doesn't stop Stiles from ranting on.

"He treats her like some sort of possession. She isn't herself when she's around him, like she is trying to pretend to be something she's not."

"Yeah, I get it. She's certainly not that girl we met all those years ago." Scott agrees. "But I don't think insulting Jackson is going to get you in her good books."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll apologise and then it will go back to us not talking again." He relays with a defeated tone.

They return to the dining room. Stiles apologises profusely to everyone and then suggests taking Malia home. She doesn't question him about the nights events, for which he is truly thankful. His mind is preoccupied with Lydia the whole way back to Malia's house. The music from the radio the only sound filling the jeeps cab. He again apologises to her when he walks her to her front door. She just smiles a sad smile, pecks him on the lips before heading inside.

He ambles up the stairs of his place and throws himself on his bed once in his room. He stares up at the ceiling, scolding himself for his behaviour. He lays there ruminating over his situation. If he wants Lydia back in his life, he's going to have to make an effort with Jackson. He cringes at the thought. He reaches into his pocket for his phone and opens up a new message. He finds her name and let's his fingers hover over the keyboard.

**_To Lydia - I'm sorry. I was totally out of line. - S x_ **

He hits send and then throws it off to the side. He jumps up quickly and heads for the bathroom not expecting a reply. He washes the night and it's events off, as the water beats down on him. He continues to ponder his predicament and how to make it more bearable. He doesn't have to be around Jackson all the time. He could just catch up with Lydia in their classes and after school. Once back in his room his decision is firm.

~

**TWENTY!**

It wasn't until they started junior year, that Stiles repaired his friendship with Lydia. That was when she finally saw Jackson for the asshole he was. Stiles had broken up with Malia the next day, after that awful thanksgiving. She was pretty cool about it, but that's just Malia, she's quite blasé about everything. Lydia came to Stiles on the second day of school, apologising and begging for him to be her friend again. Her best friend.

He didn't take much convincing, he welcomed her back with a hug and a ruffle of her hair. Since then they were pretty inseparable. Even ending up at the same college together. They were back to hanging out together, studying together and face timing Scott together. It was the two of them against the world. And everything was going well until eight months ago. Stiles still hadn't told Lydia how he felt and Lydia had a new boyfriend.

He's a junior and Stiles has learnt that Lydia has a type. He's as much an asshole and a bully as Jackson was. At least Stiles was able to tolerate this one. So with his feelings hidden down deep inside, because there was no way he was going to risk losing Lydia again, he stood by and watched Lydia be with someone that wasn't him. She would probably never want to be with someone like him.

He goes to frat parties with them, football games with them, pretty much everywhere. Being the third wheel had become his job. Obviously being sick of having Stiles around all the time, Aiden had tried to set Stiles up with his friend Cora, but it was never going to happen, at least he got another good friend out of it. Cora was the the only other person besides Scott, who knew about Stiles' feelings for Lydia.

His light at the end of the tunnel came in the form of a weeping Lydia, standing at his dorm door. She collapsed against him, staining his shirt with her tears, as she explained how she found Aiden and some bimbo making out in Aidens frat house. He guided her inside, sat her down on his bed and swiftly looked for a box of Kleenex. Sitting down next to her, he hands her the tissue and let's her get all her tears out.

"Why do I always end up with assholes?" She asks him through soft sobs.

He's not sure how to answer that, so instead he just shrugs.

"Why can't all boys be like you. You'd make the perfect boyfriend. Why are you single again?" She questions.

"Haven't met the right girl I guess." He answers lying through his teeth.

He could hardly tell her the right girl is sitting right next to him, and that if she gave even the slightest hint that she was interested, he would ask straight away. But she never has and he has lived with that heartache for many years now.

"Well any girl would be lucky to have you." She states leaning her head on his shoulder.

What about you? He thinks.

Instead he pulls up their favourite movie on his laptop, and grabs the half a tub of icecream out of the refrigerator. They lean back against his headboard, with Lydias head on his chest and his arm around her shoulder, as the opening credits for Star Wars scroll up the screen. If this is all he gets from her, he'll take it. Maybe one day he will be brave enough to tell her the truth, but right now, he just concentrates on being her friend.

Two weeks later he is having coffee with Cora and telling her everything that happened that night. She's currently grilling him out, for not taking a chance when the opportunity presented itself.

"The perfect window and you blew it." She scolds, shaking her head.

"C'mon Cora, she had just broken up with her boyfriend."

"You've been pining over this girl for half your life, just fucking tell her already." She orders, leaning back in her chair and sipping on whatever connection she was drinking.

"I know I should, but I'm so scared, and you have absolutely no idea how scared I am of losing her friendship." Stiles tells her, nervousness lacing his voice.

"Stiles, if you don't tell her, you're never going to know."

And that was all that was said about the subject, as Cora rose from her chair and headed out of the crowded cafe. He sat there for a good long while, as he thought over his options. There were three. One, he could continue pining after her, happy in the fact that they are best friends. Two, he could tell her how he feels and she never speaks to him again. Three, he could just fucking man up and tell her and maybe, just maybe she might like him too.

With his decision made, he heads out of the cafe and straight towards Lydias dorm. It's time. Ten years he's felt this way about her, he can't go on not knowing if he has a chance. He pushes through the double doors and takes the two flights of stairs, two steps at a time. When he finally reaches her door, he takes in a deep breath, steels his nerves and knocks. When there's no answer, he knocks again, still to be only met by silence.

With his confidence still peaking, he takes his phone out of his pocket and brings up her number. He quickly types out a message and hits send before he can lose his nerve.

_**2.36pm - Hey, where are you? I'm at your dorm. Need to talk. S x** _

He leans against her door, as he rolls his cell over in his hand, waiting for a response. It doesn't come straight away, which has Stiles pacing the floor in front of her door. When he still hasn't heard from her after ten minutes, his confidence wanes and he heads back to the staircase completely defeated. As he exits the dorm building he takes one last look at his phone. Still nothing, so he shoves it back in pocket and with his head hung low, he makes his way to his dorm.

It's hours later, when Stiles is finishing off an essay that is kicking his ass, when he finally hears back from Lydia. His phone buzzes next to him, he stares at it for a good few seconds, before finally swiping it and reading her reply.

**_7.42pm - Sorry, was out with some people from my bio class. What's up? L x_ **

Leaning back in his chair, he reads over the words a few times. His confidence is now completely shot, but he knows he still has to tell her. He can't go on anymore without her knowing.

**_7.48pm - Really need to talk. Can you come over?_ **

**_7.48pm - Sure. Give me twenty minutes. Are you okay?_ **

_7.49pm - I will be. See you soon._

She replies with a thumbs up emoji and Stiles' heartbeat starts to become erratic. He puts away his homework. Tidying up the loose sheets of paper. Then he frantically starts to tidy up his room. He makes the bed, throws his dirty laundry basket into his closet, changes out of his sports shorts and tank and then sits on the edge of his bed fighting off a panic attack. When he hears the knock on the door, he tries to get his breathing in check.

He moves off the bed and slowly makes his way to the door. With one last deep breath he turns the handle. When he pulls the door open, she's standing there in faded blue jean shorts and a sweater that's too big on her. Her hair is in a loose braid over her shoulder and she's wearing that smile he loves so much. So much for getting his heart rate under control. She is breathtaking, even in her simple outfit.

"Hi." She's says as she pushes into the room.

She flops down on his bed and it takes him a while to get his legs to move. He closes the door, takes another deep breath and turns and leans against it.

"So, what's up?" She asks, leaning back on her elbows, her feet only just hanging over the edge.

She looks at him with her wide emerald eyes and cheeks a bit rosy from the chill in the night air. She's so beautiful, he thinks, as he tries to remember the speech he had prepared. With his heart racing and his mind reeling he slowly closes the distance from the door to the bed. He sits at the top, leaning against the headboard, his legs stretched out before him. She sits up and crosses her legs and looks at him expectantly.

This is it. It's time to man up.

"C'mon Stiles, your text sounded urgent."

He swallows the lump that sits in his throat and begins his well rehearsed speech.

"We've known each other a long time yeh?" She nods. "We've been best friends for years."

"The best of the best." She adds her smile wider than before.

"Okay, so I kinda need to say something and I need you to not interrupt, because I'm nervous as hell and that won't help."

Her lips form a pout and her brows raise in confusion, she nods again.

He decides just to put it all out there.

"I love you Lydia, and not just the best friend kind of love. I've been in love with you for half my life."

Her eyes go wide, but she remains silent like he requested, so he continues.

"That first day when you moved next door, was quite possibly the best day of my life. We became friends, then best friends, and slowly you completely filled up my heart."

"Stiles...." She tries to say, but he gives her a pleading look that has her closing her mouth shut.

"Then I watched as you started noticing other guys, other guys that weren't me and my heart would break a little more every time. It killed me when we weren't talking and I was an absolute ass for letting you slip through my fingers."

He notices that her eyes are welling up a little with tears, but he soldiers on anyway.

"That day when you came to my locker and begged for us to be friends again, I thought maybe I would have the courage to tell you, but I didn't. So I continued to be the best friend, while I pushed my feelings down, knowing that you probably were never going to be interested in me."

He takes a much needed intake of air and then boldly takes her hands in his.

"I love everything about you Lyds. Your smile, your eyes, your hair, your genius level brain, your scowl....everything."

One tear has fallen down her cheek and it takes every bit of will power Stiles has, not to wipe it away with his thumb.

"I don't expect you to feel the same and I will totally understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, but I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. I'm sorry."

She squeezes his hand tightly, and then pulls one away so she can swipe at the tear that is sliding down her now flushed cheeks. She closes her eyes and Stiles wonders if this is it. Has he finally gone too far and driven her away? Will they ever be able to go back to where they were? He's done it. He has completely ruined their friendship with his stupid words. He's just about to jump off the bed, when she climbs into his lap and takes his face in her hands.

"God I've been waiting to hear those words from you for so long."

And then with his eyes wide from shock, she joins their lips together in a deep, breathless kiss. He's so shocked at first, that he doesn't respond, but when she tilts her head slightly and squeezes his face tighter, his shock disappears and he moves his mouth over hers. His hands that were sitting by his side, find purchase on her hips. He's so delirious from the kiss, that he nearly misses the words she whispers against his lips.

"I love you too."

~


End file.
